bigg_boss_13fandomcom-20200214-history
Diana Hayden
|hometown = Hyderabad, India |occupation = Model & Actress |knownfor = Winning Miss World 1997 pageant. |spouse = Collin Dick (m. 2013) |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 2 |Year = 2008 |TimesNominated = 2 |NominationsReceived = 7 |TimesSaved = |Currently = Evicted |Currently1 = Evicted |Place = 6th |Days = 83 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = dianahaydensays |InstagramUserName = }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 2. She is a model and former Miss World of 1997 who was also the runner up for Miss India. She was also seen in the movie AB-BAS with Shawar Ali. Biography Diana was born in Hyderabad, Telangana, India, in an Anglo-Indian Christian family. She attended St. Ann's High School in Secunderabad. Before she began modelling, she worked for an event management company called Encore. She then worked as a Public Relations Officer at BMG Crescendo, where she assisted in managing the careers of singers Anaida and Mehnaz Hoosein. Diana Hayden married Collin Dick from Las Vegas, United States on 13 September 2013. Collin has been working in Mumbai for an international NGO. In 2016, she gave birth to a girl. The child was born from an egg that Hayden had frozen 8 years previously. Intrigued by the possibilities, she had frozen 16 eggs between 2007 and 2008. On November 2017, Hayden confirmed that she was pregnant for the second time. In March 2018, she gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl.. Career Hayden's journey in pageantry began at the age of 23, when a friend recommended her to enter Femina Miss India. She was then shortlisted for the Femina Miss India 1997 contest and went on to finished second place and earned the title of Miss India World. She represented India at the 47th edition of the Miss World pageant held in Baie Lazare, Seychelles. A total of 86 delegates competed for the title and at the end of the event, Hayden was crowned as Miss World 1997. She was also crowned as the "Miss World - Asia and Oceania" during the Miss World contest. In addition, Hayden won the titles Miss Photogenic and Spectacular Swimwear. Hayden is the only Miss World titleholder to win three subtitles during the competition. She is the third Indian woman to win the Miss World pageant, after Reita Faria in 1966 and Aishwarya Rai in 1994. After her win at Miss World, she was signed up to endorse L'Oréal, Colgate and Chopard in India. She has been associated with various charities including Child Rights and You (CRY), Greenpeace, PETA and the Spastic Society of India. She has supported several causes to spread awareness about cancer and HIV/AIDS. Following her tenure as the Miss World organization's global representative, Hayden moved to London and studied acting at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art. She also studied at the Drama Studio London, where she concentrated on the works of Shakespeare and earned a Best Actress nomination from the studio. In 2001, she made her screen debut in the film version of Shakespeare's Othello in South Africa. She hosted Miss Europe twice in 2001 and 2002 in Lebanon, along with Miss Lebanon 1997 and Julien Lepers. Diana was signed by the Avalon Academy in 2006 as the face of the Academy and currently serves as a celebrity Guest Lecturer for airline personnel training programmes. In 2008, Diana Hayden became a wild card entry on the second season of the Indian TV show Bigg Boss. She was voted off Bigg Boss during Week 13. Player History - Bigg Boss Hindi 2) Nominations History Trivia She has written a book called A Beautiful Guide which is an "encyclopedia on grooming and also deals with personality development and confidence building". She took two years to complete the book, which was released on 6 August 2012. References Category:1973 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 2 Contestants Category:Wild Card Contestants Category:Film Stars Category:Models Category:Actresses Category:Beauty Pagent Winners Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Category:6th Place